bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (39)
Chapter #39: A Trip to Harrington Estate, Part 2 of 2. When we went to the estate, we went by the front gates where a security guard was at his post, he then noticed us. "Name?" The security guard asked my dad. "Blackraven." My dad replied to the guard. "Come on in." The security guard said, as he pushed a button to open the gates. We drove slowly up to the estate, where we saw the estate being a big neo Victorian mansion. Then we stopped near the front door to see, a BMW, a Mercedes, and a Audi parked next to our hearse (once again my parents' car is a hearse). We went out of the car along with the owners of the three cars; the BMW belonged to Bif, the Audi belonged to Justin, and the Mercedes belonged to Allison and Raven. I was happy to see Raven. "Raven." I said. "Malice" Raven said as we hugged. "What brings you here?" I asked. "My uncle is a CEO of Harrington Corp, remember." Raven replied. "That explains Allison." I sarcasticly said. "Yeah." Raven tersely said. "You know I'm right here." Allison intervined. Then Mr. Harrington came from inside of the estate. Greeting us to come in. "Welcome everyone." He said, "Please come in." We all came in the mansion, to see the decor of the estate was like the inside of my house, but only little younger. A butler came from out of the end of the hallway, showing where to go. "Master Harrington requests you to the palor." The butler announced. We went to the palor. Where the adults we're on one end, talking about they're buisness ventures. And the Preps we're on the otherside, either playing pool or darts. While Ember was watching Chad and Parker playing pool. She was wearing a light pink sundress, with a black trim, and black dress shoes. "Ember, I didn't know you we're wearing pink." I said. "Daddy made me wear it." Ember replied. "Well it looks great." Raven said bluntly. "Why thank you Raven." Ember complemented. Just then Parker and Chad came to us. "Wanna' play some pool?" Parker asked us. "How are we going to play it?" Ember asked. "How about boys against girls." Chad replied. "You're on." I tersely responded. We shook on it, then me and Ember grabbed a poolstick, and it was game on. "Ladies first." Chad insisted. "I'll go first." I said. I placed the cue ball in place, "Opening break." I said, while I aimed the cue ball and started the game. The 9 and 5 balls got into the left corner and right mid pockets respectivly. "Solid or stripe?" I asked the boys. "Solid." Chad said back to me. "Ok." I tersely said. I aimed the cue ball at the 12 ball into the right corner pocket, but I missed. Then it was Parker's turn, in which he aimed the cue ball to the 6 ball to the left mid pocket, he missed as well. This went on for the last 10 or 15 minutes until Ember sunk 14 ball into the south left corner pocket, thus giving us the 8 ball. I was the one who was giving the right to sink it. "North right corner pocket." I said, while aiming the cue ball to the 8 ball, into corner pocket, and it sunk in said pocket, "Girls win." "How did you learn to play like that?" Chad said astonishly. "I have a pool table in my game room, so I play it a lot." I replied to Chad's question. Then the butler came into the room. "Lunch is now served in the garden." The butler annouced. We all followed the butler into the garden, which was a beautiful display of vines, roses, ect. They escentuated garden to the nines. We saw a buffet table, with all kinds of gormet food. I'm not a fan of gormet food, but I'll eat it if I have to, unless if shrimp is involved. So I got some salad, and some fruit, and headed to my seat, which was next to my parents. "Got my ambipens?" I asked my mom. "Never leave home without them." My mom said, while getting her purse and showing the ambipens. Here's something you don't know about me: I'm allergic to shrimp, but I can be around people who eat the food. But if I touch shrimp I go in hives. And suddenly Gord tripped on a rock, which sent his lunch flying in the air, and landed on me, his dish contained shrimp, and then I went in hives. My mom insticly grabbed an ambipen, and injected the medicine into my right arm. "Sorry Malice." Gord apologized. "It's ok." I replied to the apology, as the swelling went down. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked Mr. Harrington. "The nearest one is just a couple doors down from the kitchen, my butler will show you." He explained, as the butler escorted me to the bathroom. Ember and Raven followed me. Later that night we went home and ordered some pizza. Then I took a hot bath to reduce any lingering swelling, watch some TV, then went to bed. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts